TRAINER VS APOCALIPSIS
by Ghost-Walker250
Summary: Desear vivir en el mundo Pokemon, Un mundo más feliz, Un mundo más simple, lleno de criaturas increíbles, donde las ilusiones no mueren y un niño puede ser un heroe... No iba ser tan simple... Rob un chico de 12 años, concido como "El Entrenador Original", junto a su prima y un grupo de sobrevivientes, se enfrentaran al fin del mundo.


**NOTA: Hola a todos, Yo soy la Caminante Fantasma, los que siguen mis historias sabrán que tenía este proyecto por ahí guardado, y ya es hora de que salga a la luz. A los que leyeron el Piloto, les agradezco su apoyo, publicare esta historia cada dos semanas aproximadamente, Y sin más, el capitulo.**

TRAINER VS APOCALIPSIS

 **Tribulaciones 1**

Para ser un simple día nubado, hacia demasiado calor, y mientras ella caminaba no podía dejar de quejarse mentalmente al respecto. Aunque en un momento entre una ocasional queja subconsciente de lo molesto que era que el sol lograse atravesar esas nubes de apariencia completamente gris, llegaba la reflexión de lo extraño que resultada que desde hacía un par de días no había visto de nuevo el sol. Aun así ella debía apresurar el paso. Sus clases comenzaban a las 4:00 pm, y según la pantalla de su celular ya eran las 4:06, no era tarde, pero tampoco es que estuviese puntual, doblo en la esquina del pabellón principal a la derecha pasando en frente de la facultad de derecho, hasta llegar al edificio donde tenía clases. Y para su gran suerte, el profesor aún no había llegado.

Entonces esa chica de pelo rojo y lacio se dejó caer en un lugar libre cerca de donde veía caras conocidas, y con cierto alivio saco su cuaderno de apuntes, lista para esperar al docente. Pero de repente el esfuerzo de haber corrido para llegar temprano, pareció inútil. La delegada de la clase se levantó.

\- Chicos, el profesor me envió un mensaje, dice que lo esperemos, va a venir a las cuatro y media – dijo la chica parándose al frente de todos.

Entonces la falsa pelirroja gruño un poco, había correteado por nada. Entonces reposo la espalda en el respaldo de aquella silla, y extrajo de cartera un pequeño aparatito de color negro, al igual que un cartucho que con letras en amarillo y azul decía "Pokemon". Si el profesor iba a tardar, cuando menos se relajaría en ese lapso de tiempo. Lo abrió, las dos pantallas se iluminaron, extrajo el lápiz táctil de la parte de atrás, pero no llego a jugar mucho, pues alguien se le acerco.

\- Alissita, mi amiguita – de repente le dijo un chico con mucha confianza, que llevaba una barba que por alguna razón por ser algo tupida y rizada, le daba la apariencia de un sátiro al que le faltaban los cuernos.

\- ¿qué quieres, Pancho? – pregunto al chica sin animo.

\- ya pues, déjame jugar con tu consolita – pidió aquel chico extendiendo la mano para tomar la 3DS de la chica.

\- Así no juego – dijo la chica guardando su consola en su bolsa.

\- No seas mala – le reclamo él en un tono algo infantil.

\- solo si te rasuras – condiciono la chica – pareces una cabra con esa chiva – le dijo recobrando un mejor ánimo.

\- Ya, para mañana – acepto el chico el trato.

\- No te olvides – le recordó la chica extendiendo su consola a manos de chico de pelo tan tupido como su barba, piel quemada por el sol, nariz aguileña y cejas gruesas. Obviamente su nombre no era "Pancho", solo sus amigos le decían así, se llamaba Frank, pero como no le quedaba el nombre, de Frank, paso a ser Francisco y de ahí a Pancho, y así se quedó.

La falsa pelirroja por su parte, no se llamaba "Alissita" o Alicia como muchos pensaban, sino su nombre era Alissa, "Ali" para las amigas, "Alissita" para los amigos que quierian favores.

De repente un chico que hasta entonces había estado sentado unas sillas más atrás, fue atraído al ver la consola. Era un chico de pelo oscuro también, pero lacio algo cortó, que le daba a su cabeza el aspecto de haber sido aplastada por un tazón, su piel clara, pero no mucho, ojos grandes y redondos, que si no fuera por ese bigotito pre-puberto y cejas pobladas, lo harían parecer de no más de 13 años. Y con una consola también negra, pero con un skin de "Sonic" se acercó.

\- Hola Alissa, Pancho – los saludo.

\- Elias, hola – saludo Alissa.

\- ¿combate por infrarojo? – propuso aquel chico con cierto entusiasmo disimulado.

\- ya – dijo Pancho.

\- cuando tengas tu propia consola – dijo Alissa quitándole la consola a su amigo, no iba dejar que usara a su equipo que con tanto cuidado había criado.

\- Es la pobreza – reclamo Pancho.

\- Esperanza es quien te quita toda la plata – le dijo Elias.

\- y a ti Kioko, te pega – se defendió Pancho.

Alissa suspiro.

\- ¿combatimos o no? – planteo la falsa pelirroja activando el infrarrojo para poder conectarse.

\- ya – dijo Elias activando también el infrarrojo, cuando en la pantalla de ambos apareció el mensaje de "Conexión fallida", lo intentaron algunas veces más, antes de que llegara el profesor. Pero la batalla termino pendiente.

Al salir de clases Alissa iba con Elias, pues Frank, alias "Pancho" al parecer debía ir a recoger su novia que era estudiante de enfermería, "Esperanza", así que salió rápidamente del salón.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo les das? – preguntó Elias.

\- la primera vez duraron un mes, la última, duraron dos meses, ahora les doy tres, aunque espero que sea la última – dijo Alissa algo pesimista.

La situación de Frank con su novia era algo complicada. Esperanza en frente de todo el mundo era tímida, hablaba bajo, y eso le daba mala espina a Alissa. Como siempre había rumores por ahí, y Alissa que de vez en cuando prestaba atención a ellos, todos indicaban que Esperanza era de esas chicas que no aguantan ni un mes sin un novio. Pues tras terminar con el chico con el que estuvo antes de Frank, ni atención le prestaba a su barbudo pretendiente, sin embargo, cuando él la dejo, de repente andaban de la mano y abrazados de la noche a la mañana. Lo frecuente de las rupturas deberían ser señales de alerta más que suficientes para Frank, pero no, Pancho se había enamorado. Por su parte Alissa y Elias no le tenían fe a la pareja, pero por respeto no decían nada.

Elias y Alissa intentaron una vez más tener esa batalla pokemon. Y no podían conectarse, por alguna razón el infrarrojo simplemente no funcionaba.

\- waaa – se quejó Elias – quería mostrarte mi Snorlax Shiny.

\- lo sabía, usas cheats para conseguir Shinys – Bromeo Alissa – supongo que será en otra ocasión.

\- ¿mañana iras a la fiesta de Kioko? – pregunto Elias recordándolo, al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de la novia de Elias.

\- No lo sé, recuerda que estoy sola en casa cuidando de mi primito – dijo Alissa algo cansada.

\- tu primo ¿Cuántos años? – preguntó Elias.

\- 12 – respondió Alissa.

\- ya está grande, si podrás – trato de convencerla Elias.

\- quizá, veremos – dijo Alissa – Como sea nos vemos – se despidió la chica, y de dispuso a emprender el camino a casa.

Alissa una vez que tomó el autobús miro de nuevo al cielo ya algo oscurecido, de cierto modo era bastante extraño que el sol no hubiera salido en varios días. Y de hecho cuando uno miraba con atención a las nubes parecían chisporrotear en pequeños destellos que desaparecían muy rápidamente. Pero mejor no pensar en nubes extrañas, de todos modos un niño de doce años de edad la esperaba en casa para cuidarlo, no era que fuera algo molesto, solo era un poco cansado, sin duda sus padres y sus tíos escogieron la peor semana para fugarse.

Los padres de Alissa y los padres de su primo, ósea sus tíos. Tenían una especie de negocio familiar, una firma de abogados, la cual justo en la semana de exámenes de Alissa, habían decidido tener un retiro corporativo en un hotel, en una playa, en otra ciudad, al otro extremo del País. Y Dado que Alissa legalmente era una adulta, ella podía cuidar de su primo menor que ella mientras sus padres estuviesen fuera.

La semana había sido estresante entre tener que cuidar de otro ser humano, estudiar para los exámenes, y asegurarse de que su primo hiciera la tarea y no se quedara despierto jugando League of Legends o DOTA. Y ahí era cuando agradecía que de hecho su primito no fuese un niño rata, compartían algunos intereses como los videojuegos o algunas series de televisión, algunos animes y ese tipo de cosas, y a suerte Rob, o mejor dicho Roberto, respetaba los juegos retro, jugaba otras cosas que no fueran shooters o juegos Main stream, y no estaba bajo la influencia de algún Youtuber popular.

Y a Alissa, que si bien de hecho era un punto medio entre jugadora casual y gamer, le enorgullecía saber que en su familia estaba uno de los pocos niños de una nueva generación de video jugadores, que llegaba ser respetable.

Alissa estuvo escuchando música todo el camino a casa, la semana de exámenes por fin había terminado y había salido algo bien parada, solo quería relajarse, ver televisión, quizá ordenar Pizza para la cena, porque no tenía ganas ni de cocinar ni de lavar los platos luego; quizá entrar a Facebook un rato, irse a dormir y no despertarse antes de las 9:30 de la mañana del día siguiente.

Al llegar a casa, Alissa vio una escena que se había familiar a lo largo de la semana. Rob, el cual prefería ser llamado así debido a que su nombre siempre le pareció muy soso, sentado en la alfombra de la sala, con la Laptop sobre la mesa de centro, jugando algo. Aquel niño de 12 años de cabello castaño oscuro corto y lacio, pero algo alborotado, ojos negros, piel ligeramente quemada por el sol, mejillas algo regordetas, y labios delgados, con una sonrisa frecuente y agradable en su rostro.

\- Hola Ali – saludo a su prima tranquila.

\- Hola Rob ¿a qué juegas? – preguntó Alissa quitándose su mochila de los hombros y abandonándola en el sofá.

\- Soul Silver – dijo Rob tranquilo – quería jugar otra cosa, pero el internet esta lento, así que el online no es opción – confeso Rob.

\- no tiene nada de malo jugar pokemon – comentó Alissa.

\- Por eso lo juego – dijo Rob riéndose un poco.

Alissa entonces de dejo caer en el sofá inmóvil. Cerró los ojos unos segundos. Entonces el teléfono de la casa sonó.

\- seguro son mis padres, o tus padres – dijo Rob sin apartar la vista de su juego en emulador.

\- posiblemente ambos, sino hubieran llamado a mi celular o al tuyo – dijo Alissa levantándose con cierta molestia para contestar.

Alissa levanto el aparato y se lo llevo a la oreja.

\- Hola – dijo Alissa.

\- Hola cariño – la saludó la voz de su tía.

\- Hola tía ¿te paso con Rob? – preguntó Alissa.

\- No de hecho quería hablar contigo – dijo la tía de Alissa, sonando algo culpable – mejor te paso con tu madre.

Hubo un click y algo de ese sonido áspero de cuando el teléfono lo toma otra persona.

\- Hola hija – la saludo su madre con un tono reconocible de preocupación.

\- ¿qué ocurre, mamá? – preguntó Alissa ya algo más alerta.

\- Cancelaron nuestro vuelo, todo el día ha habido nubes y ahora que es de noche, bueno, parece que es una tormenta eléctrica – relato la madre de Alissa.

\- pero su vuelo es para mañana en la noche – dijo Alissa algo consternada.

\- sí, pero ya nos dijeron que el sistema de navegación de la torre principal está fallando, y de hecho la señal de celular esta horrible, por eso llamé a la casa, van a cerrar el aeropuerto hasta que se resuelvan estas fallas – explicó la madre de Alissa.

\- Entiendo – dijo Alissa con descontento y resignación, aquello era un gran problema.

\- escucha Alissa, en el cajón donde tu padre guarda sus corbatas hay una caja de zapatos, en esa caja hay papeles y una llave suelta, sácala, es la llave del cajón del escritorio de tu padre, ahí hay algo de dinero, toma lo que necesiten que seguro los víveres están acabándose y Rob quizá se aburra, para que vayan al cine, salgan a la calle y compren comida, luego hacemos cuentas – le dijo su madre.

\- muy bien – dijo Alissa ahora algo más preocupada, por alguna razón, no importaba que fuera casi una adulta, el cajón del escritorio de su padre estaba prohibido y muy celado, si su madre había recurrido a aquello, era que la situación parecía seria.

\- ahora, pon a Rob al teléfono, su madre quiere hablarle – le dijo su madre.

Alissa aparto el teléfono de su boca y cubrió el auricular con una mano.

\- Rob, tu madre quiere hablarte – le dijo Alissa en voz alta entregando el teléfono.

\- ¿qué sucede? – se preocupó Rob, había notado con facilidad que algo estaba preocupando a su prima, a la que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, la cual era casi una hermana mayor.

\- luego te explico, habla con tu mamá – le dijo Alissa intentando aparentar tranquilidad, pero algo en ella sospechaba seriamente.

Rob, entonces se sintió algo culpable, su prima estaba cuidando de él, estaba cansada y él no se movió a atender el teléfono, eso fue muy desconsiderado, y ahora parecía que acababa de escuchar una mala noticia.

\- ¿Mamá? – dudo al responder por el teléfono.

\- Mi tesoro ¿estás bien? – le preguntó su madre del otro lado de la línea con mucha preocupación.

\- Sí, descuidad mamá, estoy comiendo bien y me gusta la casa de los tíos – respondió Rob.

\- Escucha tesoro, hay una tormenta eléctrica por aquí y cerraron el aeropuerto hasta nuevo aviso, cancelaran nuestro vuelo, al parecer la torre principal se dañó y no sé qué – dijo su mamá muy acongojada – te extraño mucho, a penas podamos conseguir pasajes regresaremos, aunque sea en autobús, hazle caso a tu prima, y por favor, no pases mucho tiempo en tu computadora, y cuídate, de verdad te extraño mucho – dijo su mamá.

\- lo haré mamá, no te preocupes, yo también te extraño – dijo Rob.

\- adiós tesoro – se despido su mamá.

\- adiós mamá, te quiero – le dijo Rob y la llamada se cortó.

Para entonces Alissa se había aproximado a la ventana, había oscurecido hacia muy poco, así que no vio el cielo nocturno, aparto las cortinas y miró a través de la ventana, levantando la cabeza y doblando el cuello para lograr ver algo del cielo a pesar de estar en el primer piso.

El cielo estaba negro, pero a ratos titilaba, chispas recorrían las nubes de forma fugas y pequeños fragmentos de cielo se iluminaban, pero no eran flashes notorios como los relámpagos, y no había ruido, así que no eran truenos.

\- esto no parece una tormenta eléctrica – comentó Alissa preocupada.

\- ¿Tormenta eléctrica? – Dudó Rob – creí que la tormenta era al otro lado del país.

\- pues, mira esto – dijo Alissa haciendo que Rob se acercara y viera por sí miso lo que ocurría.

Alissa entonces prendió la televisión, ahora que lo pensaba, alguien más tendría que haberse dado cuenta. El internet lento, las torres de los aeropuertos, la falla de conexiones inalámbricas, quizá todo era una gran coincidencia, pero aquel cielo no era normal. Si eso era cierto seguro sería una gran noticia, entonces Alissa recordó que en todo el día no había prendido la televisión.

Y efectivamente, estaba en todos los canales de noticias. Al parecer una extraña capa de nubosidad se había formado por debajo de las nubes, y había estado esparciéndose por el globo poco a poco, hacia unas horas había terminado de cubrir todo el planeta. Mientras que en algunos lugares llevaba en el cielo una semana, en otros recién acababa de aparecer, los radares Doopler no lo detectaban, pero las fotografías satelitales sí. Un montón de científicos hablaban al respecto, los estudios salían rápido para ser emitidos, al parecer era una forma de ozono y CO2 con vapor de agua híper-ionizado, por eso los destellos, pero nada más, claro que advertían que eso podría ocasionar problemas con las redes de comunicación. Para cierto punto solo daban teorías, contaminación, una erupción solar, el campo magnético de la tierra, un proyecto militar secreto, alienígenas, y el apocalipsis. Y Para ese punto Alissa apago la tele.

\- Oye Rob ¿quieres Pizza? – pregunto la falsa pelirroja.

\- sí – respondió Rob algo preocupado.

\- genial – dijo Alissa tomando el teléfono y llamando a la pizzería.

Rob entonces volvió a su juego, reviso su equipo, a la cabeza un Pidgeot al que le puso de nombre "As", como los Ases aéreos de combate, si era posible por la versión del juego, siempre tenía un Pidgeot en el equipo, casi siempre llamado "As". Ese siempre fue su pokemon favorito, y le tenía un cariño único, tanto que cuando anunciaron que iba tener mega-evolución, él casi muere del Hype, sobre todo porque se veía espectacular su diseño.

Le gustaba el diseño simple, pero cool que tenía, sus stats, su significado como el primero de una larga lista de pokemons pájaros básicos geniales, un Pidgey fue el primer pokemon que atrapo en su primer juego de pokemon, Rojo Fuego. No era que estuviese obsesionado con un pokemon, pero simplemente le encantaba, tanto que hasta paso medio año intentando dibujar en la computadora, solo para hacer un dibujo de él volando montando en el lomo de su pokemon favorito, claro que los resultados nunca fueron los deseados y abandono la idea, pero igual solo tenía el deseo infantil y honesto de tener algo tangible de su fantasía para él. Los pidgeots eran pokemons especiales para él, y el juego de pokemon también lo era, y como muchos a veces Rob soñaba con poder vivir esas aventuras, más allá de su computadora o una consola portatil. Sobre todo en esos momentos cuando algo parecía ir mal sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Alissa por su parte para pagar la Pizza fue a buscar el dinero que su mamá le había dicho. Siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, y termino abriendo el cajón prohibido de su padre. No era lo que esperaba, o mejor dicho, siempre tuvo expectativas más altas al respecto, había documentos, fotos familiares, un fajo de billetes a un lado, y una caja de herramientas de metal pequeña. Alissa tomo algo de dinero, entonces volvió a mirar la caja de herramientas, eso parecía lo único interesante de ese cajón, así que la saco y la abrió. Aquello basto para satisfacer las expectativas que tenía sobre el "cajón prohibido". Adentro de esa caja, un pequeño secretito sucio de su padre, un revolver negro acompañado de algunos cartuchos de balas.

Alissa tomó aquello sintiendo las palpitaciones de su corazón en la palma de sus manos. La impactó a pesar de todo, incluso pensó que era un arma de juguete, y recién al tocar el arma se dio cuenta de que sí era de metal, así que era real, su padre tenía un arma de fuego en la casa, y ella nunca lo supo. Alissa guardo el arma con desesperación antes de que Rob subiera o algo. La acomodo lo mejor que pudo, esperando que su padre no descubriera que ella lo descubrió.

Y la chica del cabello teñido, bajó a la sala donde Rob había prendido la televisión. "Le sugerimos a la población que mantenga la calma, desarrolle sus actividades con normalidad, y que tome las medidas del caso, ya que posiblemente las señales de radio, telefonía, televisión e internet van a estar fallando, al igual que algunos aeropuertos que van a ser cerrados por seguridad" Decían en la televisión. Entonces Alissa tomó el control, viendo que Rob parecía algo asustado, cambio de canal, a Cartoon Network.

\- deja de preocuparte Rob, todo va estar bien, nuestros padres volverán antes de que te des cuenta – dijo Alissa intentado parecer tranquila.

\- sí, supongo – dijo Rob no muy seguro, apagando la tele.

\- además el cielo ha estado así por días y nada ha pasado – dijo Alissa sonriendo.

La falsa pelirroja tomó su mochila del sofá, se la colgó en el hombro, mientras veía como su primo se sentaba en el sofá a continuar su partida.

\- por cierto Rob, estaré en mi habitación un rato, si llega la pizza, me llamas – le indico la chica.

-sí Alissa – respondió Rob con poco ánimo, era desalentador hasta cierto punto.

Rob siguió jugando, de todos modos aun le faltaban seis medallas restantes en Kanto, e ir a vencer a Red, así que sentía que tenía un largo camino que recorrer. "Sin duda seria genial…", pensó. Era una idea que a menudo tenia y estaba consciente de que muchos también habían pensado en eso, un sueño tonto, pero al fin y al cabo un sueño bastante agradable, vivir en el mundo Pokemon, poder recorrer el mundo libremente acompañado de criaturas tan increíbles, un mundo más feliz, más simple, y sin duda con más esperanza. A diferencia de lo que ocurría en la vida real.

Rob sabía que el viaje de sus padres no se trataba de un simple viaje de negocios, era el intento de sus tíos de mantener unido el matrimonio de sus padres. Con la mejor de las intenciones, los alejaron del trabajo y los llevaron a un bonito hotel en la playa, a ver si eso podía salvar el matrimonio. Pero no, primero fueron las peleas, luego no hablarse, luego las sospechas de infidelidad, y al final Rob solo veía a su padre el fin de semana. En realidad Rob estaba molesto con su padre, de todos modos el vio la mano de su propio padre en el trasero de una mujer que no era su madre, no le importaría no verlo más. Pero su madre, ella estaba triste, se sentía sola, y por eso Rob no le reclamaba cuando se ponía algo cursi e histérica con respecto al cariño que sentía por su hijo. No dudaba en decirle que la quería, y entendía lo desesperada que estaba por volver. Y Rob solo podía quedarse esperándola, jugando pokemon. Ahora que lo pensaba en el mundo pokemon, las madres no lloraban, siempre estaban felices y tranquilas, y al parecer no necesitaban un hombre en su vida.

Sin duda, el mundo Pokemon era un mundo mejor, quizá la sola presencia de los pokemons podría cambiar en mundo, claro que esas ya eran ideas más tontas. Que los pokemons existiesen en el mundo real, quizá sería genial, pero eso no iba a cambiar al mundo, no iba cambiar a sus padres. Y también él era de los que se daban la molestia de revisar las descripciones de la pokedex, y lamentablemente muchas de esas criaturas tan geniales eran letales, pero aun así era un bonito sueño tonto, que miles de personas que jugaron pokemon alguna vez tuvieron. Por lo tanto era una ilusión muy poderosa…

 **NOTA: Y Así comienza la nueva historia! ¿qué les pareció? Recuerden dejar Reviews y Gracias por leer. Y nos leemos luego.**


End file.
